Random
Entrance Trophy Materialization Random enters the battlefield a trophy, then materializes. Special Attacks Neutral B - Item Box Random turns into an item block and thumps down, causing a random item to appear. There's no concept of rarity. In fact, even character-exclusive items will appear from you. However, for no reason whatsoever, you can charge this move up to bash down hard, leading to stun as well as plowing opponents into the ground. But no matter how hard you charge this (you can keep a full charge), you still get the same impact when you're airborne. If anyone gets the item before you, you get stunned, but they deal half the damage they'd do when used normally. You can use this at any time, but you can only generate 8 at a time. Side B - Equipment Random gets out a badge and pins it to itself. There are three different badges you can equip. Orange badges increase the impact of your attacks, blue badges decrease your damage ratio, and green badges increase your speed. However, with each upgrade, there's a downgrade. Orange badges increase your default damage ratio, blue decreases your speed, and green gives your attacks less oomph. You can equip three badges at once. Equip a fourth badge, and you'll just toss them all away. Different combinations result in different effects from getting hit by them. If all three of your badges are orange, you'll be burnt (or launched off and away if you're at high damage). If they're all blue, you'll be frozen alive (it can also break your shield in 1 hit). If they're all green, they leech health as they pass by opponents in one straight shot. The amount of health leeched over depends on the speed the opponent goes at while getting hit. 2 blues and 1 orange result in tripping over. 1 blue and 2 oranges result in poison. 2 blues and 1 green result in reversed controls. 1 blue and 2 greens result in stun, the stun time varying on your movement. 2 oranges and 1 green result in disabling the most recent move used. 2 greens and 1 orange result in a downgrade. Up B - Home Run Contest Sandbag appears with the Home Run Bat and knocks Random away. Like the item, there's a buildup on the swing, and during this buildup, you can angle where to be hit. You can harm those in your path as you're knocked away, or you can dodge at the last second to get the same results as in Sm4sh. The bat won't hurt opponents when you get hit. When used in the air, Sandbag just knocks Random upwards. Others can knock away Sandbag since it's weak like that, but it can overpower you if you don't knock the bat from its grasp. Down B - Choose Your Fighter! A random fighter is chosen from the original 12 in the Smash Bros. roster. Now you can swap between the regular moveset and their moveset at will with L. Although they do have custom moves involved, so don't think you can continuously get the same thing over and over again when you get that character chosen. These custom moves can be like the ones from SSB4, or they can be like the ones in those Brawl mods we all know and love to death. You can't get rid of it until the next stock. Final Smash - Moveset Swap Random swaps out the characters' movesets. This can result in one character getting moves from either an existing fighter, or even someone from a different Lawl spinoff. The main thing about this is that it can sometimes cause a character to freeze until he/she gets KO'd by someone. This is usually a 1/999 chance, so be weary. Luckily, you can revert back to a standard moveset after getting KO'd. But if you were on your last stock, it wouldn't matter. KOSFX KOSFX1: *crowd ohh* KOSFX2: *crowd gasps* Star KOSFX: ... Screen KOSFX: ... Taunts Bouncin' off the ceiling: *random crowd chant (specified if you have a chosen moveset)* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Xander Mobus: "Congratulations!" 2. Trophification 3. Son Goku Arrives! Failure/Clap: Lvl. 1 Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme SSB4 - Smash Bros. Victory Theme Stage ??? - Waiting Room Relic CPU Disk Trivia *This article contains a reference to Upside Down by A*Teens. *Goku and Shrek are the only good characters you can summon. *Weegee is John Luigizamo's stand. *Jotex going to invade Garden park. *I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE you, you fail! *Um, uh...YOU'RE A GENIUS! *You should be happy, dawg. You're always surrounded by your semen. *The only friend you ever had is a drugged-up yellow sponge. *They call you N, but I'm gonna say...k. *Moon Man, Moon Man, can't you see...that IT'S MAC TONIGHT! *All your rare Pepes are belong to REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Dolan is Drumpf *We cannot change the past, however, we are heading for future, so let us reach out our hands...our HAAAAAAAAANDS! *You may be a spooky skeleton, but I AM YOUR FATHER! *I don't mind ketchup on my hot dog as long as the bun is tight. *I bet when you see us, you get massive erection! *Nothing rhymes with cumming, so YOLO my yo-yo! Wait, I don't have a yo-yo. *dances, then coughs violently* *What the fuck was that!? Learn to speak Engrish! *Your cousin is an EPIC FAIL! *Can't Let You Do That Category:Playable Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Cameos Category:Random Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:April Fools